


the Schoolgirl

by readinggirl1989



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Teacher and student 'negotiations'</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Schoolgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Death in Paradise does not belong to me, etc...

“Camille, stay after class. I need to talk to you.” Mr. Poole announced as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students rushed past him, each hurrying to leave before he could express any need of them.

 

Camille stayed at her desk, packing her things into her schoolbag. She knew what he wanted to talk about. Camille was normally an A student but that last test. She knew she'd failed, she just had not been prepared. At all. Mr. Poole was her favorite teacher. Yes, he was a bit stuffy during lectures but he wrote such funny dry comments on her papers and he always had time to answer her questions outside of class. It didn't hurt that he was quite attractive, despite his English-ness and his age. Camille was afraid she had disappointed him; she had certainly disappointed herself.

 

Mr. Poole made his way over to her desk, right at the front of the classroom. She was always so eager to learn, which is why he didn't understand her failure to pass this test. Even the usual dregs had managed the minimum passing grade this time. “It's about your last test...”

 

“I know Mr. Poole. I'm so sorry. I just wasn't prepared. I don't know where my head ...” Camille interrupted, “Could I re-take the test? Or do any extra credit work? Isn't there anything I can do? Please, Mr. Poole?” Camille begged, placing her hand on his arm and staring up at him from under her lashes.

 

***

 

Richard grew hot under his collar; Camille was a very beautiful girl after all, but she was his student. His very hot French transfer student, who, he was very sure was hitting on him. “I suppose you could re-take the test. You are my best student.” he answered, stuttering a bit at the end.

 

“Are you sure that's all you want me to do sir? I have been a very bad girl...” Camille replied, leaning up to whisper into his ear, her hand still on his arm.

 

Richard's mind blanked, for the first time that he could remember he had no control over his thoughts, “How old are you Camille?”

 

“18 sir, more than old enough. Would you like to punish me...for failing the test?” she asked, standing up fully and bending over her desk; her plaid covered ass hovering in the air.

 

Richard breathed deep, he'd never done anything like this before, “Stay!” he ordered as he walked over to the classroom door. He made sure it was closed and locked, before heading over to his desk and grabbing his pointer. He swished it through the air a few times, listening to it whistle. This will do. Looking over at Camille, he studied the picture that she made; her regulation uniform lending her an extra degree of sexiness, not that she needed it. The knee socks and the blouse, both white and pure and that skirt, it barely covered her ass! He liked her as a person though, she was brash, yes, but kind and funny also. And her face, with that full pouty mouth, that did more than enough for him.

 

***

 

Camille stared nervously out of the corner of her eye as Mr. Poole wandered around the room. This exact scenario had featured in so many of her fantasies that she was a little worried that she was imagining it all. Reality centered itself though, when Mr. Poole came back over and flipped up her skirt, revealing her black lace thong. He squeezed her ass a few times, clearly getting a feel for it, before stepping back and swatting her with the pointer that she and so many of the other students hated. The sting spread warmth through her ass-cheeks and settled between her legs. It took everything in her not to rut up against the desk.

 

“What number was that Camille?” Mr. Poole asked in that polite way that was so sexy when it was out of context.

 

“One, Mr. Poole.” Camille answered, pussy clenching in response.

 

“I am not your teacher right now Camille. You will address me as Richard or Sir. Is that understood?” Mr. Poole, Richard, demanded.

 

“Yes sir.” Camille drawled out, earning herself another swat. “Two.”

 

“Three.”

 

“Four.”

 

“Five.”

 

“Six.”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Nine.”

 

“Ten.” Camille cried out, her pussy dripping down her legs. “Please sir, Richard. Please fuck me. Please!”

 

***

 

Richard massaged Camille's ass-cheeks as she writhed against the desk. They were so pretty and pink that he just had to keep touching them. Finally he decided to put both her and himself out of their misery. His cock strained against the zipper as he turned her over and carefully undid the buttons of her shirt, slowly revealing her matching bra. He leaned down and suckled her through the lace, tweaking her other nipple between his fingers. She arched up into his mouth, keening with desire. He had never imagined it could be as good as this. And he wasn't even done yet.

 

Reaching down beneath her skirt, Richard pushed her underwear aside with one hand as he undid his breaches with the other. Camille reached over and placed her hot little hand on his cock, guiding him into her quivering pussy.

 

Richard took a moment to bask in the heat and the tightness of her pussy before starting slowly, gently moving in and out until Camille was begging him to pound into her. Then, and only then, did he give in to his instincts, the need to drive his cock home. He set a punishing pace, exploding inside of her as she clenched around him, milking him for every drop.

 

What a way to lose his hard-held virginity.

 

***

 

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe TBC...idk


End file.
